It is believed that subclinical scurvy is much more prevalent in guinea pig colonies than is generally appreciated and a major cause of animal losses. The study will create an awareness on the part of animal care personnel, clinicians, and pathologists as to the potential for subclinical scurvy to cause serious health problems in guinea pig colonies. Several episodes of this disease are presently being studied.